barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie
Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale is the 26th computer-animated Barbie film. It follows Barbie and her younger sisters, Skipper, Stacie and Chelsea, at a horse academy,and is released on Blu-ray Combo Pack, DVD and digital formats on October 22nd, 2013 in the US. The theme song of the movie, "You're The One", is sung by Heavynn Gates. Plot Official Summary "Barbie and her sisters set off on a Swiss adventure to the majestic Alps, where they are excited to spend the summer at a fun-filled riding academy! Barbie can't wait to find a new horse to bring back to Malibu. Stacie is super excited to prove she's an amazing equestrian. All Chelsea wants to do is ride the big horses, and Skipper... well let's just say she's more interested in writing about the great outdoors than experiencing it. The sisters' vacation gets off to a rocky start, but when Barbie discovers a mysterious wild horse in the woods, their visit becomes truly magical." Starring The Voices Of Videos Bonus Features *Trailer Gallery *Bloopers *"You're The One" music video. *"Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse" music video. *"Gone Glitter Gone - Part 1" *"Gone Glitter Gone - Part 2" Trivia *Based from Barbie's official Facebook, Majestique breed was inspired by a real breed of horses which the famous general Hannibal used (along with elephants) to cross the Alps over 2.000 years ago *"Pony Tale" is a pun on the word "ponytail." *This is the second Barbie film to feature Barbie with all three of her sisters. The first was Barbie: A Perfect Christmas *This is the first movie to use the Roberts' last name. *The music heard during the dance is Mozart's A Little Night Music. *In this movie, all of the sisters were re-cast from the previous voice actresses on Barbie: A Perfect Christmas ''(except for Chelsea). Kelly Sheridan voiced Barbie, Kazumi Evans voiced Skipper, and Claire Corlett voiced Stacie. Kelly Sheridan tweeted about the movie on September 11th, 2013. She wrote ''"New Barbie movie coming out soon! It's gonna be a good one." Goofs *When Barbie and her sisters are giving Marie a makeover, none of the clothing or shoes they use end up in her final outfit for the dance. *Jonas appeared to wear his riding suit when Chelsea is in danger, eventhough he was wearing his tuxedo during the dance at Alpine. *Skipper's face direction is wrong when she asked "Why on Earth?" to Chelsea, and yet her mouth didn't move in the first 2 second. Gallery Official Stills Barbie-and-her-sisters-in-a-pony-tale-still-00132461.jpg Barbie-and-her-sisters-in-a-pony-tale-still-11291045.jpg Barbie-and-her-sisters-in-a-pony-tale-still-12416211.jpg Barbie-and-her-sisters-in-a-pony-tale-still-33419871.jpg 1374148_448450935269563_1772021582_n.jpg|From Barbie magazine Barbie-&-her-sisters-in-a-pony-tale-promation-photo.jpg|From Barbie's Facebook|link=File:Barbie-&-her-sisters-in-a-pony-tale-promation-photo.jpg 1395880_10152315999004466_2022164056_n.jpg 1377065_10152299600939466_1142220955_n.jpg Also Know As *Polish - Barbie i siostry w krainie kucyków *French - Barbie et ses Soeurs au Club Hippique *German - Barbie und ihre Schwestern im Pferdeglück *Italian -'' Barbie e il Cavallo Leggendario'' *Russian - Барби и ее сестры в сказке о пони *Thai - ตุ๊กตาบาร์บี้และน้องสาวของเธอในเรื่องม้า *Chinese - 芭比和她的姐妹在小马故事 *Spanish - Barbie y sus Hermanas en una aventura de caballos *Portugal -'' Barbie e Suas Irmãs em um Conto de Pônei'' *Persian - باربی و خواهرانش در افسانه اسب سواری *Arabic - ''باربي وأخواتها في حكاية المهر *Turkish - '' Barbie ve Kız Kardeşlerinin At Binicilik Okulu '' *Czech - Barbie a Poníková akademie See Also Category:Barbie Movies Category:Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale Category:Modern Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Arc Productions